Time Lost
by Axis28
Summary: With the book of spells gone, Star is forced to resort to less than practical methods to learn new spells. But when a spell doesn't go as she intended, Marco get's sent hurtling through time. Now Marco has to find his way home and try not to damage the space time continuum.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm Axis26 and I will be Axis26 until I turn into Axis27 sometime next year. But enough about me, let's talk about the story I've written; now a few of you (maybe most of you) will know that I've already started a story not too long ago, but what you don't know is that I've also made this one at the same time. And if you are wondering about updates, I will be updating one per week, preferably Monday, and preferably alternating every week. Now one last detail about this story which is VERY important, I finished writing this a while ago, all 126 chapters of it … okay, there's not that much, but I finished it long before (SPOILERS) Star got back together with Tom, Marco became Star's squire, or Marco and Jackie broke up. So please, give me a little bit of leeway? Things like this happen a lot in my line of work.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

It was another ordinary day in the Butterfly castle, or as normal as it could be with Star Butterfly back. "Mega Rain Hyper Storm!" Shouted Star causing an explosion in her room with smoke that began to rise from her window. "Okay, that didn't work." She looked over the piece of paper again before holding out her new wand and taking another shot at it. "Mega Rain Hyper Shower!" Her room instantly filled with water that slowly drained out the window leaving everything saturated. "Okay, maybe another one then."

She began to flip through the scraps of paper before her, in the hopes of finding a spell that wouldn't be as difficult. With the battle for Mewni having ended only a few days ago, Star decided that now was the perfect time to resume her training, the only problem was that Gloserick was still nowhere to be found, nor was her spellbook, if either of them still existed. That meant that all she had to practice from were the scraps of notes left over from when all the past queens were still developing their spells, and the rough drafts for what was eventually added to the book. "Why does this have to be so difficult?"

"STAR!" Shouted a concerned boy in a red hoodie as he barged into her room.

"Marco?" Star asked.

"I heard an explosion … I … you're practicing ... explosions are to be expected."

"Yeah." Star turned back to her makeshift spell book and began going through it again. "I need to practice more in case something worse comes our way."

"What could be worse than Toffee?" Marco asked. "I mean … he is dead after all and I don't think anyone else is getting inside the wand."

"There are other dangers out there Marco." Star pointed out as she continued looking through the pages.

"Well yeah but …" He let out a sigh. "So, I was about to go out to help with the reconstruction for today."

"I have to practice." Star replied. "Maybe if I could find that levitator spell I could help but-"

"That's not what I was going to bring up." Marco interrupted. "You see … I thought we could talk about what happened before you left when you-"

"HEY!" Star interrupted. "Did you tell your parents that you'd be staying on Mewni for the summer?"

"Yeah."

Star looked from side to side as she tried to find another way to change the subject. "Well … did you tell your girlfriend?"

Marco paused for a moment then shook his head. "No … I haven't talked to Jackie yet."

"Well you should."

Marco and Star just stared at each other until Marco nodded and walked out. "Stupid Star." Star said as soon as Marco was out of hearing distance. "Sure, get Marco to tell his girlfriend that he's going to spend the entire summer with his best friend who is also a girl and has openly admitted to having a crush on him."

She dropped her head onto her book. "I should have known that I would be seeing Marco again, we're best friends and he has dimensional scissors, of course he would worry about me enough to end up in the middle of my problems."

She let out a sigh and looked at her book. "Maybe if I hadn't told him the part about having a crush on him … and that I was leaving." A thought occurred to her and she turned to a page that was made by Skywynne Butterfly. "Here it is." She read over the spell and smiled. "I can use this to make it so I didn't tell anyone about my crush on Marco." She took her wand in her hands as she read over it once more. "I could even prevent myself from letting Marco go to the dance with Jackie." She paused and shook her head. "No, Marco wants Jackie, not me. I should stick to undoing my confession."

After one final time of re-read the spell, she tightened her grasp on the wand and recited the magic words. "Chronle, Tempera, Shiftication!"

A wind began to blow through Star's room as light began to gather before her. "It's working!" She exclaimed. The light continued to gather until a giant ball of light appeared before her, almost like a gateway. "Now I can go back and-" She stopped mid sentence and began thinking about what she was about to do. "No." She sighed as she turned around. "I … this isn't right … I can't just travel back in time to undo my mistake." She turned back to the time portal and pointed her wand at it. "Close." She waited for something to happen but the time portal remained unchanged. "Huh? I said close!" Once again, the portal did nothing. She let out a grunt as she gripped her wand tighter. "I said close!"

The portal began to move backwards before darting out of the room leaving a very concerned Star looking at her open door. "That can't be good."

Star chased after it, running from her room and down the hall after the faint glow that was running away from her. "WAIT!" She shouted as she chased it. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" The portal continued down the hallways flying by guards and servants alike as they jumped out of the way to avoid it.

Further down the hall, Marco was walking, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Jackie when he saw her. "Maybe I should just tell her straight up … that I'm going to be spending the summer with the girl who proclaimed her love for me. No, definitely not." He sighed. "Maybe … I could tell her that I volunteered to help with the clean up?" He paused as he thought about it. "No, that's just as bad, especially since I have my own scissors."

He slapped the palm of his hand against his face and began grinding his teeth. "And what am I supposed to do about Star's confession? I mean I'm dating Jackie and … now I don't even know how I feel about Star." He let out another sigh and looked to the side. "Or worse … maybe I do know." He let out a sigh as he grabbed his chest. "Damn … what do I tell Jackie? Do I still love Jackie?" He let out a frustrated grunt as he began yanking at his hair. "Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"MARCO!" Marco stopped at hearing his best friend scream his name.

"Huh?" He slowly turned around, but when he did, it was already too late. A massive ball of light was right on top of him and before anyone could comprehend what was happening, it engulfed Marco causing him to disappear.

"NOOOOO!" Star rushed to where he was standing and looked around for any trace of him. "He couldn't have just disappeared." She looked down at her wand. "The spell … maybe if I-" She stopped mid sentence, remembering what just happened. "No … that … isn't a good idea."

She ran back to her room as fast as she could and pulled out the piece of paper that had the spell on it. As far as she could tell, she had cast the spell correctly but there was very little information on the piece of paper other than what the spell actually was and how to use it. "Maybe I should use the spell … or maybe that would open a hole in space time." She looked at her wand again and took a deep breath. "I know." She ran over to her door and closed it before running over to her windows and closing them as well. "Now did I forget anything?" She quickly went over every possible point of entry and shook her head. "Nope, let's do this." She took a deep breath and pointed her wand outwards. "I summon the all seeing eye, to tear a hole into the sky, reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden." The wand began to glow purple as a circular magic window appeared revealing one of Rombulious's crystals which was cracked. "That's not it." She shook her wand and the image changed to Janna pouring soda into the principal's car engine. "Now that's crossing the line Janna." Star shook her wand again revealing Jackie sitting on her bed with a worried look on her face. "Not Marco." She shook the wand again and the image went blank. "Oh come on!" She continued shaking the wand but no new image appeared. "This isn't good."

Star ended the spell and looked at the page again. "Okay, so time travel, Marco was probably sent back into the past but where was he sent? … or … when? I was trying to go back to the night when I confessed, right?" She froze upon realizing what she was thinking about when she cast the spell. "No, I was thinking about the dance and when he got together with Jackie."

She face palmed before looking at the spell one more time. "I need to go back and fast." She paused as she remembered what had just happened. "Okay … so casting the spell might not be the best idea … lucky for me, I know another way to travel in time." She stuffed the spell into her bag then reached for her dimensional scissors only to remember an important fact. "I don't have dimensional scissors anymore … Marco does." She cringed at the thought of telling her parents what had just happened, especially after everything that had happened not too long ago. "Maybe I can dance around the truth?" She let out a sigh and began making her way to her parents room, one way or another, this was going to be difficult.

Her parents on the other hand, had their own concerns to deal with, mostly to do with the purple veins on Moon's arms that hadn't gone away. "I'm sure it's no big deal darling." River said as he tried to help his wife feel at ease.

"But the deal was that as soon as Toffee died, Eclipsa would be set free." Moon said as she looked at the purple veins.

"And you checked on Eclipsa yourself, she's still frozen in crystal so there's nothing to worry about."

"Does that mean Toffee is still alive?" Moon asked.

"He couldn't have lived through something like that, I'm sure he's gone. You probably had to be the one to kill him to complete your deal with Eclipsa."

"Then why am I still worried?"

Before River could respond, Star threw open the door causing both of them to jump and Moon to cover up her arms. "Star!" Moon exclaimed. "I … do you need help with something?"

"Uh … yes." Star said as she began rubbing her hands together. "You see, Marco had to make a trip to Earth and I forgot to tell him to pick something up for me so … could I borrow your dimensional scissors?"

Moon and River let out a sigh of relief. "I'll have Manfred open up a portal for you." Moon replied.

"Oh no, that's not necessary, I can open one, I just need the scissors."

Both Moon and River looked at Star with a suspicious look. "Star?" Moon asked. "What did you do?"

"What?" Star asked trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. "I didn't do anything, I just … need … to …" Both Star's parents were clearly not falling for it, causing Star to cave and let out a sigh. "Okay." She pulled out the spell and handed it to her mother. "I was going to use this for personal reasons but decided against it after casting it, but the spell wouldn't go away and it … took Marco."

"This was made by grandma Skywynne." Moon said as she looked at it. "Star, you know what this is, right?"

"Of course I do!" Star replied. "It's a time travel spell." She dropped down to her knees and began to beg her parents. "Please, you can ground me, punish me, throw me in a dungeon, just tell me how to get Marco back."

Moon let out a sigh as River rubbed his eyebrows. "Star, I was going to say that this spell isn't the perfected version."

"It's not?" Star asked.

"No, part of it is wrong and it's missing some words."

River began to stroke his beard, with a worried look on his face. "That means it could have sent him anywhere."

Star's eyes went wide with fear. "Anywhere? Are you … are you serious?" She shot up and began pacing. "This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good, I need to talk to father time NOW."

"Now Star, there's no need to get all worked up." River said as he tried to calm her down. "Just relax, I'm sure everything will work out."

"How?" Star asked. "My best friend was just hurled through time and we have no idea where he could have gone."

River looked back at his wife with a worried look on his face. "Well … that's not entirely true."

* * *

(No one's POV)

Marco woke up in a grassy field with a pain in his head. "Ugh, what hit me?" He asked as he sat up.

"Finally, you're awake." Said a boy with a British accent. "I was worried there for a moment."

"Thank you." Marco began to rub his eyes in the hopes that his headache would go away. "My names Marco by the way."

"I'm River." Marco paused as his eyes shot open to look at the young man in a periwinkle royal tailcoat with short blond hair and blue eyes standing in front of him. "River Johansen, and it's a pleasure to meet you Marco."

* * *

 **And so ends chapter 1 of this new tail, come back in two weeks to find out what happens in chapter two … yes, I said two weeks, maybe three. Now to work on another story.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back once again and I would like to quickly remind everyone that I started, and finished, writing this story a long time ago back before the Star bomb even started. I don't want to have to continue reminding everyone of this but with all that happened in those episodes, this story has fallen well out of the realm of cannon. In any case, I'll get top those reviews.**

 **HorizonIV: I actually didn't realize I misspelt his name, thank you for pointing that out. Also, I'm glad you're excited, I'm excited to have people reading my story.**

 **Kirdei Antares: Well I'm hoping it goes to your liking.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

Marco continued to sit there in disbelief as he stared at the young father of his best friend. "Are you okay?" River asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Marco replied regaining his composure. "I just … um … where am I?"

"You're on Mewni, did you hit your head or something?"

' _That spell must have sent me into the past_.' Marco thought to himself. ' _Wait, why did Star need a spell like that?_ '

"Marco?" River asked again snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, I just … don't remember … how I got here is all."

"Well, you're wearing some rather strange clothes so I take it that you weren't robbed."

"Yeah, that's good to know." An idea struck him as he reached for his dimensional scissors. "Hey, thanks for everything and all but I should get going now."

As he tried searching for his dimensional scissors, he came up empty and quickly slapped his forehead. "Of course, left them in my room."

River began to scratch his chin as he looked at Marco. "You know … you look kinda familiar."

"I do?"

"Yeah, I think I may have seen you somewhere before."

Marco rolled his eyes. "I doubt it, I mean I'm not really from around here so-"

"Mud!" River said as he snapped his fingers. "You and that friend of yours helped out Moon when she was being attacked by Mud!"

Marco froze in fear as the memory returned to him. "Oh … right."

"Say, where is that friend of yours?"

"She's not here." Marco answered.

"Well that's a bummer. Still, it's nice to finally put a name to the face."

"Well, you don't really need to remember my name so-"

"Oh, I know." River interrupted. "I bet Moon would love to thank you as well."

"That's okay, I don't-"

"And she's having a feast held in her honor tonight." He took Marco's arm and began pulling him towards Mewni castle. "It's the perfect time for her to thank you."

"Really, it's fine, I don't need any thanks, I mean I hardly did anything."

"Well you should still come, Moon would love to thank you properly. You have no idea how much trouble she would have been in if that mud creature had its way with her."

"Yeah uh … speaking of which, how have you and Moon been since then?"

"How have we been?" He asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know … you … and her …"

"Oh, you mean … as a couple? Well, to be honest, not so great."

"You two get into a fight or something?"

River let out a laugh. "We're still just friends, she spends far too much time in the castle studying with her book and that blue book person."

 _Glossaryck?_ Marco thought to himself. _Wait a minute, I bet he could help me get back to the future._ "So uh … this ball … what's it for?"

"So the queen can search for a king." Marco could feel the color drain from his face as River continued to drag him. "I mean she was crowned at such a young age that she has all this work that she has to deal with, she may be Moon the Undaunted, but if this continues then there will be no line of succession."

"Wait, so she's getting married? All ready?" Marco asked, suddenly getting worried about his own relationship with a member of the Butterfly house.

"Oh, heavens no, this is just to help her meet boys. She's not getting married for a long long time."

"Well that's a relief." Marco stated. "Wait, then why are you bringing me? Surely I'm just competition."

River laughed. "Oh, that's rich, you trying to convince me that you and the romance advice tree aren't a thing, what do you take me for?"

Marco was silent for a bit as he tried to think up an answer to River's question. "I actually don't know how to respond to that."

"Well anyway." River paused then slowly turned around and played with his fingers all the while with a nervous look on his face. "I … was wondering if you had any good advice to give me."

"Me?" Marco asked. "I'm not the one who gave you advice in the first place."

"Yeah, but Romance Advice Tree's advice was from a girl's perspective. Seeing as the two of you are a thing, I thought I would get advice from your perspective seeing as we're both guys."

Marco sighed and began rubbing his eyebrows. "Look, first off, the Romance Advice Tree and I aren't a 'thing.' Second, we … are kinda in a strange place between a couple and just friends, so … neither of us would be the best to ask about relationship advice."

"Oh." River said as he looked down, in disappointedly.

Marco felt a twinge of guilt as he looked at poor young River's face. "But … if … if you want I could be your wingman."

"My wingman?" River asked.

"Yeah, a wingman is someone who-"

"I know what a wingman is." River replied. "But just to be clear, you and the Romance Advice Tree are … well, you're into her, right? So you're not going to go after Moon?"

"River, Moon is all yours."

"You sure?" River asked again. "You won't try to steal her from me?"

"That would be weird River." Marco replied in a monotone voice.

River stared at him, suspicious for a moment before backing off and smiling. "Great, but first, we need to get you some better clothes."

"Yeah." Marco said as he looked at his hoodie. "Wearing a hoodie might not be the best thing for an event like this." _And it also gives me the perfect opportunity to talk to Glossaryck._

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter two, I hope you all enjoyed. Remember, I'm alternating fics so next week is going to be my other fic so don't go expecting me to update this one for another two weeks.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys know the drill by now, I'm back, here's another chapter, let's get to the reviews.**

 **SonicE1337: Thanks, I don't remember how I came up with the idea but I wanted to write a time travel fic for some time. I don't think I managed to take full advantage of the theme though.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

The duo of Marco and young River were in the castle of Mewni in the royal guest changing quarters trying to put together a suit for Marco. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" River asked as Marco was inside the closet picking out items to wear.

"I'm sure, I've done this before."

"Well yeah but … this is queen Moon we're talking about, everything needs to be perfect."

"River, why are you so paranoid?" Marco asked as he grabbed a white suit.

"Because this is queen Moon." River repeated. "She's seen me as a friend for who knows how long and … I don't know what to do if I want to make her to see me as something more."

"Well, ignoring your feelings isn't going to help." Marco began. "You definitely need to at least try, or things will get awkward between you two."

"Is that what happened between you and Romance Advice Tree?"

Marco put down the suit and let out a sigh. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to her being called that while I'm here."

"Did you say something?"

Marco shook his head. "I said yes, that's exactly what happened."

He finished putting together a similar outfit to the one he wore for Star's song day, only this one had more red instead of white. "So." Marco began as he stepped out. "How do I look?"

"Red." River replied. "But it looks good enough I guess, I'm just so nervous about this whole ordeal. What if she doesn't like me back? Or what if she likes someone else? Or what if I trip and fall, allowing another guy to propose to her while using me as a stool?"

 _Is this seriously the same River?_ Marco thought to himself. "Look, I'm sure everything will go perfectly fine, you've got me as your wingman, remember?"

"And you're in love with a girl named Romance Advice Tree that doesn't give good romance advice." River replied.

"So you keep reminding me." Marco said, annoyed. "But nothing will happen if we wait here, what time is that party starting?"

"A few minutes ago."

"What?!" Marco asked, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me we were late?!"

"Because you never asked, I was actually on my way when I found you."

Marco clapped his hands together and took a deep breath. "Okay, no worries, we've still got time."

"Well yeah, it lasts all day."

"See? We have plenty of time, but let's not waste anymore." Marco placed a hand on River's shoulder and began walking them out of the room.

They made their way downstairs and into the grand ballroom; which Marco found to be slightly smaller than he had remembered. Yet none the less, it was packed to the brim with guys of various ages, status, and species. "There sure are a lot of people here." Marco noted.

"Well of course." River replied. "A lot of people are trying to win the heart of Moon the Undaunted, she's one of the greatest princesses Mewni's ever had."

"Won't be for much longer." Marco whispered to himself. "So uh … where's Moon?"

"She's at the other end of the room." River explained. "We will have to get there then work our way through the other bachelors to get to her though; and that might take some time."

"Well, we had better get started." Marco and River made their way over to the other side of the room where they began trying to wiggle through the crowd only for something to turn around and push him back.

"You're not getting in front of me." Said sentient floating unicorn head that made Marco stare in disbelief. "I was here first."

"Prince Ponyhead?" River asked.

The pony looked towards the pint sized River and smiled. "River, old friend, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well what did you expect?" River asked. "I mean she is Moon after all."

"Well I thought you had resigned yourself to your role as her best friend and not her significant other."

River scowled at the ponyhead. "I'll have you know that I'm as determined as ever, and you being here tells me that you intend to try for her hand as well, in violation of our agreement of dibs."

"Now now, like I said, I thought that you had given up, seeing as you haven't I will gladly allow you to go first."

"First?" River asked.

"But of course, I mean if she shoots you down then surely I would be allowed to try my hand, right?"

 _I see where Ponyhead gets it._ Marco thought to himself.

"Fine." River replied. "But help us get there."

"No problem." Prince Ponyhead said before backing off to the side. "After you."

River and Marco walked towards Moon, working their way around various guys, only half of whom seemed to actually be interested in the party. "Almost there."

They soon reached a clearing where everyone was standing a fair distance away to allow the queen room to speak with one person at a time; who at the moment was a guy with long curly blond hair. "Oh Moon, you look so exquisite today, have you used new makeup?"

"No Count Mildrew, it's the same as always." Moon said as she rolled her eyes. "Now please just … leave me to myself."

"I understand." He said as he took a bow. "Spending so much time with so many unworthy must be draining for one as delicate as you."

Moon sighed as Count Mildrew walked away and another guy walked up to her.

"That's her." River whispered. "Do you think … do you think she'll like me?"

River waited for Marco to respond but when he didn't, he looked up at him to find that he was staring awestruck at the queen. _She looks almost exactly like Star._ He thought to himself. _She's got the eyes, face, and complete apathy for royal events like these that Star shows on a daily basis … I had no idea how much Star took after her mother._

"Hey!" River snapped his fingers in front of Marco, snapping him to attention. "You're supposed to be my wingman; so don't go falling for her."

"I'm not, I'm not." Marco replied as he looked up and saw Moon dismiss another man as she rubbed her eyes. _Definitely Star's mom._

As River walked up to her, she caught sight of him and let out a sigh of relief. "River." She said in relief.. "You have no idea how exhausting it is having all these people trying to win me over."

"Um … yeah." River said, not sounding too sure of himself.

"Wait a moment." Moon said as she looked at Marco. "You look familiar."

"Oh, him?" River asked. "That's Marco, he was one of the ones who helped us when those mud creatures attacked.

"That was you?" Moon asked. "Yes, you do look a little like the man that was there, where's your friend?"

"Apparently she couldn't make it." River answered. "But I'm sure that Romance Advice Tree sends her regards."

"Romance Advice Tree?" Moon asked. "Is that really her name?"

"That's what her dad calls her." Marco replied.

Moon shrugged. "I guess thanks are in order then."

"It was nothing my queen." Marco said with a bow. "I'm just happy to help."

"Well thank you anyway, I might have been captured by them if you hadn't shown up and inadvertently revealed who Mud really was." She sighed and stretched her arms. "Anyway, it's nice to take a break from the suitors and spend some time with a few friends."

She got up as Marco took a quick glance at a slightly upset River. "Uh … yes." He took a deep breath and walked towards her. "I mean it's always great to just … hang out … with friends … you know?"

Moon smiled then began walking. "How about we get something to eat, I haven't eaten all day and I'm near to starving."

"Sounds like a great idea my queen." River said as he followed.

Moon stopped for a moment to look back at River with a slightly concerned smile. "You know you can just call me Moon, right? I mean we are friends after all."

"Yeah … sorry you're maje- I mean … I'm sorry Moon."

"It's fine, Now how about that food?"

"Actually." Marco began as he took a few steps back. "I need to … use the washroom … where is it?"

Moon looked at him a bit surprised before pointing over to the entrance to a hall. "You go through there, make a left, then it's the eighth door on your left."

"Thank you." Marco bowed out before turning and walking to the door. "Now I need to find Glossaryck and get back to my own time."

As he walked over to the door, he noticed a buffet table with pudding on it and quickly swiped one before walking out and making a right. It was a long walk to the room where the spell book was normally kept but thankfully, there weren't any guards so it was rather quiet. "Now if memory serves … the room where the spell book is supposed to be kept is right over … here!" As he tried to open the door, he quickly realized that it was locked. "I should have expected this." He said before taking out a small bobby pin. "But Mewni doors have never stopped me before."

He was quick to pick the lock and rush in making sure to close and lock the door behind himself. "Now all I need is … bingo." He said as he laid eyes on the royal magic spell book.

He rushed over but as he tried to open it, he found that it was locked as well. "Have they learned nothing?" He asked as he tried to pick the lock. "No lock on Mewni can stand up to-" Before he could finish, the book shot the pin out of his hand causing it to imbed itself into the ceiling. "Me." He let out a sigh then knocked on the book. "Hey, Glossaryck." He greeted. "Hey, I need your help with something."

Marco waited for a moment but there was no response. "Hey, Glossaryck, I know you're in there. Come on out and help me."

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." Glossaryck replied.

Marco sighed and slapped his face. "I know you can see the future so I know you know who I am."

"I don't know what you are talking about and this book is for magical princesses only, for which you are not."

Marco sighed and pulled out what he snagged from the buffet table earlier. "I have pudding."

The book flew open as Glossaryck bolted out of it with a smile on his face. "Marco Diaz my boy, how have you been doing? And more importantly, what are you doing in this time period? You haven't even been born yet."

"I was hurled into the past by one of Star's spells." Marco replied as he scooped some pudding and fed it to Glossaryck.

"Well that's too bad, so how can I help you?"

"I need to get back to the future, I can't go into the Plains of Time without dimensional scissors-"

"And the wheel would only let you travel in time if you were in your own time period." Glossaryck said as he ate another spoonful of pudding.

"Well that's not an option anymore." Marco said as he scooped more pudding. "So what do I do?"

Glossaryck took a moment to swallow before answering Marco's question. "Go back the way you came."

"The way I came? But Star isn't here, are you telling me I have to send a message to her to get her to travel back here?"

Glossaryck shook his head. "No, that spell she has is an incomplete one anyway, a rough draft if you will. Its destination is random so there's no way she can travel back to this moment directly."

"Because of course." Marco scraped the sides of the pudding cup and fed it to Glossaryck.

"Of course, but you only need someone with the magic wand and the proper spell."

"So … I … I need Moon to send me back?"

Glossaryck nodded. "Oh, and before I forget, although time does seek to maintain the same path, it's still possible to disrupt it if you do enough damage, and I don't think I need to tell you that's bad."

"Yeah, I understand, no warning them about the disasters to come. Now is there anything else I should know?"

"Of course there is … but sadly, you're out of pudding so …" Glossaryck went back into the book as it closed and sat itself back on the table.

"Great." Marco said as he rolled his eyes. "Now how am I supposed to get Moon to send me to my proper time without damaging the timeline?"

Just then, there was a sound at the door as someone began to unlock it from the other side and open it up. "Glossaryck, I think it's getting worse, the sting is-" Moon stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she locked eyes with Marco who was standing in front of her spell book in the room that was usually locked.

"I swear this isn't what it looks like!" Marco exclaimed.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, so here I am again with my other chapter for today and … I don't have much else to say, let's get to the reviews.**

 **SonicE1337: Thank you, and this story isn't as big as my others, and I didn't put as much work into it as my last one (though combined with the other one I'm posting right now I think I may have) so I hope that this can still catch your intrest as much as my other stories have.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

Marco stood still as Moon pointed her wand at him, ready to blast him into oblivion. "I know this looks bad."

"Bad doesn't begin to describe it." Moon replied. "What are you doing here?"

Marco looked at the book then back at Moon. "I needed some advice from Glossaryck, that's all."

"So you broke into the royal book chamber and forced open the royal instruction book?" Moon asked as her wand began to glow brighter.

"Woah woah woah, I did not force the book open, Glossaryck opened it himself as soon as I offered him pudding." Marco held up the empty cup and spoon to prove his point.

Moon sighed and put down her wand. "Because of course, he would do anything for pudding, search me why he loves that stuff."

As Moon began to rub her temples, Marco noticed the purple veins on her arms that were very similar to the ones she had in his time. "I take it that's from casting the dark spell." Marco asked.

Moon was surprised for a moment until she noticed what Marco was referring to. "Oh, you mean this?" She asked as she pointed to her wrist. "Yeah, I thought it would go away but … it's just getting worse and I was hoping that Glossy would have some answers."

Marco had to hold himself back from laughing hysterically at the nickname Moon had given Glossaryck. "Yeah, I heard about what happened, for what it's worth, I think it was smart, sparing Toffee's life to not free Eclipsa."

Moon raised her wand again with a fury in her eye. "How did you know about my deal with Eclipsa?!" Moon demanded.

"What?" Marco asked. "I … Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

Moon lowered her wand as a curious look appeared on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean … you lost your mother at such a young age and were forced to take the crown on the precipice of war; you had to turn to someone with experience so who else was there? Not to mention that there are few out there who can give you access to dark magic that could damage a lizard and prevent it from recovering."

Moon sighed. "Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"I … it is to me." Moon looked up as he continued explaining. "You're no war hero, and, with all due respect, you're not some mighty queen that tramples all others in her path, you're … barely more than a child, yet you have to take on all these nearly impossible tasks that would be impressive for someone with experience. It must be difficult"

"You have no idea, but don't try to get me off track, what did you want to learn from Glossy?"

"Well … I was trying to get home."

"Home?" Moon asked curiously.

"Yeah, you see I don't know how to get home. I thought that Glossaryck would help … but he only gave me riddles and told me what I all ready knew."

Moon rolled her eyes. "Sounds like classic Glossaryck." She looked at Marco then sighed. "Well, I guess I can overlook this transgression; but I've got my eye on you, so don't let it happen again."

"I understand." Marco replied. "I'll just … be going now." He rushed out of the room and as soon as he was a fair distance away, he sat against the wall and took a deep breath. "That was too close."

"Marco!" He heard a familiar voice call as it approached.

"River?" Marco asked as he saw young River running down the hall towards him.

"Where on Mewni did you go? I was left with the queen all by myself."

"Uh … exactly!" Marco said trying to cover up his mistake. "And how did it go?"

"Ugh, it went completely sideways, she kept referring to me as a friend, and I felt like I was out of place."

"Well, maybe the time isn't right." Marco replied. "She's going through a lot so maybe being a friend is the best thing you could be for her."

"Maybe." River said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "But how do I get out of that friend zone?"

"You wait, and if it's meant to be; then it'll happen. Remember, she just lost her mother and became queen, she needs a friend more than anything else right now."

River let out a sigh as they continued to walk.

Before they could get back to the ballroom, they heard the sound of footsteps as someone tried to catch up to them. "Excuse me … Marco?" Moon asked, catching them both off guard. "Could I … speak to you in private?"

Marco looked at River, who looked at Moon, then back at Marco. "Okay … I'll just … get going then."

He walked away and when he was a fair distance away, Marco turned back to Moon who bit her lower lip. "Look Marco, about what you said earlier, it … well …" Moon sighed. "You know what they're calling me? Moon the Undaunted, someone who never shakes or buckles under pressure, but what sane person would take on all I have and not be just a little bit uneasy?"

"No one."

Moon nodded. "Yet I have to handle it all, I have to run the kingdom, and now they're pressuring me into picking a husband, at thirteen! I've had trouble deciding before this became complicated, and now, I have boys rushing in from all corners of the kingdom to try and wed me."

"I've had some trouble with romance as well, though never that bad."

"Yes, well … you were right, I am just a teenager but … I've fooled so many; but you read me like a book. Until now, only River and Glossy were able to do that, but I've known both of them for a very long time."

"Well, I guess I'm just good at understanding people." Marco said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes and … I was thinking … maybe we could spend some time to get to know each other better?"

Marco's jaw nearly dropped open as his eyes went wide, the young version of his best friend's mother had effectively asked him out and now he was feeling like he had just crossed a line that no decent person was meant to cross.

Unbeknownst to him however, River was just around the corner, eavesdropping on the conversation and was gripping his chest in horror. "How dare he." He whispered to himself. "He was using me to get to Moon, that double crossing, no good punk!"

(No one's POV)

(Present day)

Star was sitting in front of her mother with her eyes covered and her face as red as a tomato. "You did what?" Star asked.

"I didn't know he was from the future." Moon explained. "And trust me, in retrospect, I'm very embarrassed about it."

"Yeah but at the time you were head over heels for him!" She turned to her father. "And you! What did you think when you overheard this?"

"Well, at the time I had all ready planned five different ways to kill him, but that's all in the past."

"Uh, no, not really." Star replied. "You know what, I'm going to guess the next part." She said as she stood up.

"Star? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get Marco out of there and stop this before it gets even worse."

"But it's all ready happened Star." Moon explained. "You can't undo it."

"No, but I can change it." Star raised her wand into the air and tried to remember the pronunciation for the spell that caused Marco to get flung into the past.

"Star, no, the spell you have isn't right, it doesn't have the proper destination and can transport you anywhere. You could cause major damage to the time stream."

"And Marco's not all ready doing that by flirting with my mother!?" Star retorted. "Oh no, sorry, let me rephrase that, you're the one who was flirting with him."

"Star, I all ready told you, I didn't know he was from the future."

"My Marco mom, MY Marco, not yours, MINE!" Star said as she pointed to herself. "You had every other boy in the entire kingdom to choose from, one of whom was your true love." She said as she motioned to her father. "But you thought to ask out my Marco?"

"I was thirteen Star, even younger than you, believe it or not. I had no idea what I was doing about anything, and like I said, I had no idea he was from the future."

Star sat back down and covered her face, feeling humiliated. "This is the most embarrassing moment of my life, my mother asked out my crush."

"Oh just wait 'till you hear the rest of the story."

"There's more?" Star asked feeling a sense of doom.

* * *

 **And now to procrastinate. Talk to you all later.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it has recently come to my attention that not everyone has read deep trouble volume 2, and if you haven't, then there will be some things that don't make sense. I apologize for that, and recommend reading that comic because … well, I like the comics. Anyway, let's get to the reviews. Also, thank you all so much, I was really feeling down and all these reviews really helped cheer me up.**

 **Dex Cipher: That's what a lot of people say my friend.**

 **Zaris22: I would like to point out, this chapter was written before I saw that episode.**

 **imhere4svtfoe: Wow … I … thank you. I'll be honest, I knew that people ship Marco with just about everyone so the idea of Moon not knowing Marco is from the future was probably going to make for some funny awkward moments.**

 **Kirdei Antares: Thank you, I was a little worried about how the two sided story would be received so it's a relief to hear that.**

 **Jeneatshawks: It was an embarrassing moment that I just couldn't pass up.**

 **Akutamu101: Once a week.**

 **allen Vth: I'm glad that you like it, and you will find out more soon.**

 **Nice: Once a week my friend.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

Marco was staring at Moon, feeling horrified yet forcing himself to remain calm. "I … I mean I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

"My queen!" Shouted a royal messenger as he ran down the hall towards them. "There is a matter that needs your immediate attention."

Moon rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Marco, we'll have to continue this conversation later."

"Sure, I'll just … head back to the party."

"Very well." Moon said as she turned around. "I'll talk to you later."

Marco waved and as soon as she was out of sight, he immediately collapsed against the nearby wall grabbing his chest as he gasped for air. "What did I just do?" He asked himself. "Okay, this isn't the end of the world, I just need to tell her that I'm from the future and that I need to get home … that should work, right? I mean she all ready wants to know more about me so why not tell her that, seeing as she is literally my only way home?"

Marco began walking back to the ball with a forced smile on his face until he turned the first corner and saw River standing there leaning against the wall. "Hello wingman." He greeted.

"River." Marco greeted almost expecting this. "So how much did you hear exactly?"

"You want to get to know her better." He replied. "Huh … sounds to me like you want to get to know her for yourself."

"It's not what you think River."

"Is it?" River asked as he pushed himself off the wall. "You were flirting with Moon, the same girl you said you would help me with."

"I know this looks bad, but-"

"Bad? Oh, you have no idea Marco. You were just using me to get closer to her, weren't you? That's all I was to you? Just some tool?"

"No! And I'm not trying to get together with Moon, I can assure you of that."

"I will listen to your lies no more Marco." River replied. "From this point forward until the end of time, we are enemies!"

River stormed off leaving a very confused and concerned Marco behind. "Well that's another thing I need to fix." Marco began making his way to the ballroom as well, trying to think of a way to solve both his problems. "So I need to convince Moon to send me back to the future and convince River that I'm not his enemy, and I'm actually trying to help him … preferably without telling them that he and Moon will eventually end up together." Marco let out a sigh as he reached the ballroom and saw everyone socializing and River sneaking a leer at him. "Well, can't think on an empty stomach."

He walked over to the nearest buffet table, grabbed a plate, and began filling it with various Mewniin cuisine which was, in fact, mostly corn. "I'll say this about Mewni, they sure do know how to utilize corn to it's fullest extent."

"I take it then you aren't from this dimension."

Marco turned around shocked upon hearing Moon's voice and was equally shocked upon seeing her. "Moon, I … it's-"

"Don't worry, I figured that you were from another dimension when you said you needed to find a way home."

Marco let out a sigh of relief. "Glad that didn't end badly … but wait, I thought that you had something to oversee?"

"It was just a delivery." She said half heartedly. "Honestly, they ask my help with everything nowadays."

"Sounds rough."

"It is … but how about you tell me a little bit more about yourself."

"Me?"

"Yeah, do you have … anyone special … back home?"

Marco thought to himself for just a moment before nodding. "Yeah, kinda."

"Oh." Moon said sounding a little downhearted. "So … what's she like?"

Marco let out a sigh. "Well, that's hard to explain, you see, there's actually … two girls."

"Two?"

"Yeah, one I've had a crush on all my life, and I've only recently been able to get her attention, yet … I'm not sure how I feel about her anymore."

"What happened?"

"My best friend confessed her feelings for me … and then there's my not just platonic feelings for her."

"Platonic?"

"It means feelings of only friendship … so not just platonic means-"

"Not just friendship." Moon finished as she began to look sad. "So, there's the girl you've idolized … and, unless I'm mistaken, the girl you've gotten to know, am I right?"

"More or less." Marco replied. "I mean sure, I've known my friend for less time than the girl I've had a crush on, but … it just feels like there's something more than friendship. The problem is; I'm with the girl I have a crush on and I can't just leave her because I have feelings for someone else, can I?"

"Do you still love her?" Moon asked.

"Huh?"

"The girl you claim to have a crush on, you said that you don't know how you feel about her anymore but do you still love her? Or at least like her?"

Marco thought to himself as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, she is cool and all, and I don't hate her but … I'm starting to feel like I only loved the image of her."

"And … this girl who is your friend … do you love her?"

"I have no idea." Marco replied. "But she means the world to me, and … I know we're not that much alike and all, but I never regret spending time with her."

Moon laughed as she picked up a plate and began filling it as well. "You know, the way you described her just now … I feel the same way about River."

Marco slowly turned to her as he tried not to laugh. "You don't say."

"Yeah, but he's just a friend … maybe that means that you and this girl are going to be just friends as well."

 _I wish I could tell you how your evidence contradicts that statement._ Marco thought to himself. "I don't know." He replied. "I still have to talk to both of them about it as soon as I get back."

"Sounds like a good idea." Moon replied. "But … you said that you don't know how to get home."

"That I did." Marco said with a nod. "Well … I'm afraid to say that I'm going to need to ask you for help in that regard."

"Me?" Moon asked. "Is that what Glossaryck said?"

"More or less." Marco said with a shrug.

"Well, if it doesn't take long then how about after the party?"

"You really mean that?" Marco asked.

"I promise."

* * *

(No one's POV)

(Present day)

"What do you mean you just talked?" Star asked. "What did you talk about?"

"It was nothing important Star." Moon explained. "Just … some chewing the fat as they call it."

"Then why are you skipping it?" Star asked.

"Because it's not important."

"Then why do I get the feeling that you're keeping something from me?"

"Star." River began. "Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Fine." Star said with a pout.

* * *

 **Okay, so a little heads up, I need to do a little more work on my other story before I post the next chapter for it so it's not going to be up today … maybe tomorrow or Wednesday, I'm not sure. In any event, I have a lot of things I need to work on.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know what a lot of you are about to say, I'm behind on updating this story. Well the truth is, I've been on winter break, and by that I mean I've been taking a break because of Christmas and the new year, sorry. Anyway, I'm back and ready to write and post, so let's get this party started right.**

 **allen Vth: I always wanted to do a story about young Moon and River and I figured that they would have a relationship similar to what Star and Marco have, but in the end, I didn't want it to be too similar.**

 **Sn3aker: When this was written way back when, I wanted to predict what would happen but sadly, it turned out to not be true but that's why I tried to stick to a cannon story as much as possible.**

 **imhere4svtfoe: I just wish they continued that comic, I'm a little sad that a new issue hasn't come out in a while. It's actually not ending for a few more chapters, given, this is still one of my shorter stories, it's not over just yet, I still have a few things I can throw in to make this more complicated. What can I say, Marco might have tunnel vision sometimes, but he is a rather honest man.**

 **A unimpressive name: Thank you very much my friend.**

 **SonicE1337: Thanks, but I'm feeling a lot better, and I had no idea how the perspective switch would be received so I'm glad that you like it.**

 **BleachedFox13: Sorry it took so long, I'll try and be more vocal when I take a break like that.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

Marco stood there contemplating Moon's words, sure he still liked Jackie, but was he in love with her? And what about Star? And if he did chose Star, then how was he going to break things off with Jackie without sounding flaky? And most importantly, how was he going to get back to his own time? "Maybe I should just come out and tell the truth."

"Truth you say?" He heard River say from behind him. "You mean that you're a lying, backstabbing, traitor who will steal what is most important when you least expect it?"

"Hello River." Marco said without turning to look at him. "I take it you still think I'm trying to steal Moon from you."

"A likely story." River replied. "I bet you're plotting something foul as we speak."

"I'm not planning anything but getting home, River."

"You say that, but I am not so easily fooled Marco. I've got my eye on you and when you enact your plan, I will put a stop to it."

Before Marco could even reply, the entire ballroom shook; causing most people to fall to the ground or against something sturdy. Marco had caught himself against the table, but River fell to the floor and was rubbing his back. "What did you do?" River demanded.

"I've been here the whole time, what could I have done?"

River sighed then got to his feet as he looked around. "Okay, then what was that?"

"I have no idea, why are you asking me?."

As they pondered their predicament, the ground began to burst open across the ballroom as humanoid rock monsters sprang from the holes. "Finally!" One of the larger ones exclaimed. "The Rockyins will have this castle and all our family members will be avenged!"

Marco slowly turned to River who shrugged. "I don't know."

Marco sighed as he turned back to them and began walking towards the one who just shouted. "Um, excuse me your … rockyness, but what are you doing here?"

"We are here for our revenge fleshling!" The rock creature retorted. "These walls you house yourselves in were made using stone, and that can not be allowed."

"Wait, they made the castle walls from your species?!" Marco asked shocked.

"Wha- No, of course not, we just don't like it when people use stone."

Marco dropped his arms and sighed. "That's … not a good reason to invade a castle."

"Who cares what you think!" The rockman punched Marco, causing him to go flying across the room, crashing into the refreshment table.

"MARCO!" River exclaimed as he ran to his side.

"TAKE THEM ALL!" The rock leader announced. "We will use them in our housing projects!"

Everyone in the ballroom ran as River picked Marco up and threw him over his shoulder. "You going to be all right?" He asked as he carried him away.

"I think I'll live." Marco replied. "But wait, I thought you didn't like me."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you die, at least not as a martyr."

"That makes sense." Marco began. "Either way, we need to find Moon."

"Moon?" River asked. "What for?"

"We need her magic. Do you want to try and punch through monsters made from solid rock?"

Before River could answer, the ground before them opened up and more rock people sprang out. "Looks like we don't have any other choice." River said as he put Marco down. "How are you feeling?"

"Good enough." Marco replied as he took a fighting stance.

As the rock men drew close, River threw a punch at one that resulted in a very audible cracking sound that came from his wrist. "AHHHH!" He shouted as he grabbed his arm in pain.

"River!" Marco exclaimed as he placed his foot against a rock creatures head and pushed it over.

"I'll be fine." River choked out as he began to flex his fingers.

"You can't fight these things head on! You have to knock them off balance." Marco shouted before knocking another one over.

"Off balance aye?" River said as he sized up the rock creature before him. It was about to attack, but River quickly rushed forward and lifted the creature, made from solid rock, over his head. "HOW'S THIS FOR OFF BALANCE?!" He threw the creature at another one, causing them both to fall over and crack.

Marco couldn't help but stare as the rock monsters slowly started to back away. "The rest of you want some?"

"Not now River." Marco said as he grabbed the back of River's shirt and began running away. "We need to find Moon."

"Right." River said as he began running alongside Marco. "We need to make sure she's safe."

"What? No, we need her help in dealing with these things."

River face palmed. "Of course, her magic will definitely be able to handle these things much effectively than our fists can."

They continued running in search of the queen, all while avoiding rock monsters that were searching for them. "So where are you from, really?" River asked as they ran. "I mean you are better than your average warrior, I take it you must have been well trained."

"Well, that's not entirely true but it's also not entirely wrong." Marco replied. "My sensei was kinda not really qualified, but in doing so, he did drive me to become great and he also became a good friend."

"So you're self taught?"

"Well I've got some experience as well, my best friend back home loves getting into trouble all the time."

"You mean Romance Advice Tree?"

Marco sighed. "Yes."

River continued running as thoughts ran through his head. "So do you know where she might have gone?"

"No idea." Marco replied. "I haven't seen her since we talked in the ballroom."

"Yeah, after you went snooping through her things."

"I wasn't snooping." Marco replied. "I was looking for help."

"So you say." River replied. "Speaking of which, what really brought you to Mewni?"

"Accident really." Marco answered. "And I need Moon's help to get home."

River stopped for a moment as a thought occurred to him. "Help … I know where Moon might be!"

"Really?" Marco asked. "Where?"

"She's probably with Glossaryck right now, she usually goes to him whenever she needs guidance … which happens more often than she lets on."

"Why do I not find that surprising?"

"Come on." River turned around and began running to the room where the royal spell book was kept, with Marco close behind.

* * *

 **And so ends another chapter, now if you'll excuse me, I need to play video games.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapters' a little short but it couldn't be helped … well, it could have but then the next chapter would have been too long and I didn't want that. Anyway, let's just take care of the reviews and get this over with.**

 **allen Vth: Well yes, things are going to be very awkward.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

Finding their way to the room wasn't difficult, the rock monsters seemed to not have reached that part of the castle yet, but the room was now locked again and it didn't look like it was as simple as before. "Uh, why is there a force field in front of the door?" Marco asked.

"Moon must have put it up herself, but she couldn't possibly have known that the castle was going to be invaded, this spell takes too long and not enough time has past."

"She must have had another reason for putting it up."

"We still need to get through." River took a step back and charged the door, only to be thrown back as he collided with it. "Well that didn't work."

"We need to keep trying." Marco said as he examined the door. "We can't win with just the two of us."

River walked up to the door and placed a hand on the barrier. "Moon, can you hear me? I need to talk to you."

"If she could hear us then she would have inspected the door when you charged it."

River ignored Marco and continued. "Look Moon, it's me, you can trust me and we really need to talk to you."

Marco shook his head. "River, we need to think of something-" Before Marco could finish, the barrier disappeared and Moon opened the door and looked at the two. "I stand corrected." Marco admitted.

"Look Moon, we need your help, the castle has been invaded by rock people."

"Rock what?" Moon asked. "You mean like Dirt?"

"I want to say that it's a slightly different species, but more threatening."

"So you … you need me?"

"Yes Moon, we need your magic."

Moon took a few steps back as a panicked look appeared on her face. "I can't … I … you'll have to find another way."

She was about to close the door when River grabbed it and opened it again. "Queen Moon, you know I would not ask if I knew of another way, please, we need you."

Moon looked away as she rubbed her arm. "I … well I can't so … you're going to have to."

River sighed as Marco noticed more rock monsters charging down the hall. "Can we discuss this later?" Marco asked. "We have company!"

River turned to look at the creatures as Moon backed up in horror. "That's it." Marco shoved River into the room Moon was in and quickly turned to address them. "I'll hold them off, you convince her to help."

Marco slammed the door shut then turned to size up the threat before him. "Please hurry."

(No one's POV)

"You left Marco by himself?!" Star exclaimed.

"We didn't very well know who he was at the time." Moon replied. "And it wasn't like we opted to leave him out there."

"Your mother's right dear." River added. "He was willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good."

"Sacrifice!?" Star exclaimed again.

"Uh, I said he was … willing to sacrifice himself." River clarified. "I never said whether or not he ended up dying."

"Did he?" Star asked bluntly.

"Uh … well …"

"That's it." Star stood up and pulled out her wand. "This is where I popped in, isn't it?"

"No Star, you didn't appear." Moon answered.

Star put her wand down with a pout and began grinding her teeth. "Mom, Dad, tell me how he get's back."

"You'll have to wait and listen." Moon replied.

Star let out another sigh and sat back down. "Fine, carry on."

* * *

 **And that is the end of this very short chapter, hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Well this is awkward, this was actually supposed to be a part of the previous chapter but because of an oversight on my part, it wasn't posted with it. Now don't worry, this might be short but I will also post the chapter that was really supposed to be posted today-er … yesterday, shortly following this one. Now I will get to those reviews.**

 **allen Vth: Moon was pretending to be confident when she was pretending to be Moon The Undaunted, or at least that's how I see it.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

River and Moon were in the royal bookkeeping room, with Moon trying not to look at River. "Look River, I understand this is a dire situation, but-"

"But nothing, Moon, we need you."

"I can't." She replied. "What if … what if something bad happens?"

"Something's all ready happened Moon." River replied. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Moon sighed as she pulled off one of her gloves revealing purple veins on her wrist. "I'm … worried, they haven't gone away and casting magic again might make it worse."

"Moon, look at me, I know this must be a lot to deal with, but we'll all be dead if you do nothing!"

Moon looked at her wand as River continued to try and console her. "If something does happen, I know you can handle it." He placed his hands on her hands and smiled. "I believe in you."

Moon gave a soft smile before taking a deep breath and walking over to the door. "Here goes." She kicked it open to see the rock monsters cornering an injured Marco on the far wall. "Hey, rock … things!" All the rock monsters stopped and turned to face her. "This is my castle, this is my kingdom, and I won't have you lot going around making a mess." She raised her wand into the air. "Tidal Shock Wave." A stream of water erupted from her wand before engulfing the rock monsters. Moon then waved her wand again, sending them flying down the hall. "And that's just the beginning."

Moon charged down the hall as River walked over to Marco and helped him up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Marco said as he made his way to his feet.

"Don't mention it and … thank you … for holding them off."

"No problem." Marco began walking down the hall, following Moon. "Come on, we need to keep up."

"Right." River said as he followed. "Um … Marco?"

"Yeah?" Marco replied as he looked back.

"I … I want to apologize about earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I shouldn't have accused you of trying to steal Moon from me. I jumped to a conclusion that you were evil, yet here you are trying to help. Then there's also that time the mud dwellers tried to kill Moon when you and your friend helped; so I should have figured that there was more than I had assumed."

"Look, don't worry about it, I'll explain everything later; let's just follow Moon and make sure that everything goes smoothly."

* * *

 **And now, onto the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	9. Chapter 8

**And now we have our proper chapter that was supposed to be posted today. This one is longer, and quite frankly, I just want to get to my other story and post that as well. There are no reviews for the previous chapter as of yet (That's my bad) but at least I'm not sad about it.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

Marco and River made their way back to the ballroom where Moon was standing firm, as the leader of the rock monsters stood before her; neither one giving an inch with all the captives backed into a corner by rock monsters. "You will recall your forces and release all of the people you captured, or else."

"You can't be serious." The leader replied. "You are outnumbered, and even if you did take on a few of my soldiers, there's no way you can take all of us."

"That's where you're wrong." Moon replied. "I defeated the immortal monster. I left a scar on him that will never heal, now he lives as a reminder to all that I am not to be messed with. If you want to try, then I am more than willing to make another example of you." She raised her wand at the creature with a steely eyed gaze.

The rock leader, on the other hand, looked as though his confidence was beginning to fade. "The immortal monster? You don't mean-"

"The one known as the Lizard, or maybe you would know his real name, Toffee."

"The greatest monster general ever … you are bluffing."

"You wish to wager your life on that?" Moon asked. "And the lives of all your followers?"

The rock leader looked back at his forces then let out what appeared to be a sigh. "Fine, but only because the lives of my forces isn't worth what we came here for." It smashed its hands together then turned around. "We're leaving, drop all fleshlings and return to the underground."

The rock monsters did as they were told and began moving away from the Mewnin captives and into their holes, as the leader followed. "Don't get me wrong queen, this isn't' the last you've seen of us."

"I'm quite sure you're wrong." Moon replied. "You come back again, and I won't give you an opportunity to leave."

The rock leader turned around and went into the hole as Moon used her magic to seal the openings behind them. "That should be that." Moon said as she walked over to her people. "I think that's enough excitement for one day, I'm going to retire to my room for the evening."

She began to walk away as Marco and River followed. "Moon, that was amazing!" River cheered as they reached the hall.

"Thank you River, but you deserve some credit as well for cheering me up."

"That was nothing, and I'm sure you would have snapped to in time."

"Well I'm glad you were there anyway." Moon replied.

The three of them continued walking down the hall until they reached Moon's room, where Moon stopped and turned to face Marco. "I'm sorry, in all the excitement I had completely forgotten that I promised to help you return home."

"That's okay, if you're tired then I can wait."

"No no, I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Marco let out a sigh. _Well, seeing as I havn't been erased from the time line yet I guess they find out one way or another._ He took a deep breath to mentally steady himself. "I'm actually from about thirty years into the future." As he expected, both Moon and River looked at him, surprised. "I mean give or take, if I had to guess then I would think it would be around that long."

"Thirty years?" River asked. "How? And why?"

"Well it was kinda an accident … I think. Anyway, yeah, that's basically where I'm from so … if it's not too much trouble-"

"Wait a minute!" River exclaimed. "How do we know you're not lying?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to prove that without … spoiling anything."

"He's right." Moon added. "He can't reveal anything that would affect the cause of him traveling back. But this does explain why he was able to read me so well."

"Yeah, I … did have a little bit of information ahead of time."

"But … how exactly do you get back?" River asked. "I mean it's not like time travel is the easiest thing in the world."

"Actually." Moon began as she looked at her wand. "There is one spell in the book of magic, the first spell in Skywynne's chapter, it can create a portal that will lead anything that's out of its own time to its rightful place." She looked up at Marco with a smile. "That way, we can also determine if you're lying."

"Sounds like a good idea." Marco replied. "The sooner the better, I don't want to accidentally cause massive damage to the time stream."

Moon stood there for a moment before giving an innocent smile. "Well … I … haven't exactly memorized it, but it is in the book."

"Well we should go read it then, right?" River asked.

"Well … yes … it's …" Moon hesitated for a minute while trying to look away from Marco.

"Is there something wrong?" Marco asked.

"If you are telling the truth, and you are from the future, then … well …" She sighed then looked Marco dead in the eye. "You know of things to come, correct?"

"Yes." Marco began. "But you all ready agreed that it's not the best idea for me to share that information."

"It … you could share a bit … like … am I … a good queen?"

Both Marco and River were silent as they stared at her in disbelief. "Moon … I can't answer that."

"Just a yes or a no, that's all I want, do I make a good queen or do I mess it all up?"

Marco was about to tell her that he couldn't tell her again when River chimed in. "You know he's right." Moon and Marco looked at him a little confused. "He can't answer that because ... you're all ready a great queen." There was a soft silence as River placed his hand on Moon's shoulder. "Moon, you're going to be a great queen, and I don't need to see the future to see it."

Moon smiled softly before placing a hand on River's shoulder. "Thank you River, you're a great friend."

(No one's POV)

"So … what happened next?" Star asked.

"I went to the book of spells, found the spell that would send Marco back to the future, and senthim back to this time period." Moon explained.

"So … he returned?"

"After a few hours."

"A few hours?!" Star exclaimed.

"Why yes." River added. "It took us much longer to actually get through all those events than it took us to tell them."

Star sighed. "Okay, where will he appear then?"

"Where the spell book was kept of course." Moon answered.

Star shot up and ran for the door waving to her parents as she did. "Okay, thank you, I'll be back later!"

"Star!" Moon shouted trying to stop her daughter, only for her words to fall on deaf ears as Star ran out of the room; slamming the door behind her. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Well I for one am relieved to finally say that we can talk about this in the open."

"True." Moon looked at the door with a slightly concerned look. "But I think I should have told her all the same."

* * *

 **Um, I have a confession; you see that last bit? Where Moon is talking to Star? I originally had that as its own chapter … less than two hundred words, and I almost posted it as its own chapter. But I will NOT make the same mistake twice. In any event, I should get to my other story.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	10. Chapter 9

**… … …** **I have … no excuse … I made the same mistake … again … okay, explanation time; this was supposed to go with the last chapter … but it didn't … I messed up again. I guess this is what happens when you don't label your chapters ahead of time. Oh well, it's long enough to be its own chapter anyway, let's just leave it as such this time.**

 **allen Vth: Yeah, I tried to write them as I imagined they would have been when they were young so I'm glad that you liked it. And I really do need to do something about that not posting the whole chapter thing, it's going to be the end of me if I don't take care of it soon.**

 **imhere4svtfoe: Well they aren't supposed to be a major threat, Moon was able to take care of them without much trouble but her magic puts her miles ahead of the others so they needed her help. Uh, no, I did the whole 'few hours' thing because when you're telling someone about something that happened, it usually takes much less time than the actual event that happened, because of that, Star has to wait a few hours so that something like that time jump** ** _doesn't_** **happen. Yes, the princesses of the Butterfly family do that quite a bit. It's coming to an end soon.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

Moon stood in front of the spell book with Glossaryck hovering in front of her going over the spell. "Now you want to make sure that you've got it memorized, we can't risk you seeing what you wrote in the book if anything."

"I should be fine." Moon replied as she went over the spell again. "So … there's no motion required for this one then?"

"No, but your words must be precise or you will send both of you off to the end of time."

River rolled his eyes as he stood there, with his arms crossed. "I still don't see why Moon has to go with him."

"Because that's how the spell works." Glossaryck explained. "She sends herself and one guest to the proper time for one of them."

"But why can't you just give her a spell that will take Marco back to his time without having to send her as well?"

Glossaryck rolled his eyes as he examined his nails. "Because, even if we do manage to get the right time, down to the second, there's no guarantee that he will be sent back to his own timeline, not unless Moon was the one who took him out of it in the first place."

River sighed as he rubbed his eyebrows. "Fine, just … be careful, okay?"

Moon turned back to River and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine, it's just a quick trip there and a quick trip back, it won't even take a half hour."

River blushed a little as he turned away. "Okay but … just don't stay too long … I mean you don't want to accidentally find out something you weren't supposed to."

"I know." She walked back over to her spell book and began going over the spell once again, just to make sure she had it. "Okay, I think I've got this, ready Marco?"

"As I'll ever be." He replied as he walked over to her.

"Good." She raised her wand into the air and closed her eyes. "Tempricico Returnious Chrono Boost!"

A bright light erupted from Moon's wand and consumed both Moon and Marco causing both of them to black out. When they came to, they weren't aware how much time had passed, but they were in the same room and the lighting was still the same, meaning it was the same time of day. "Did it work?" Marco asked groggily.

"MARCO!" Came an over excited voice followed by Star tackling him with a hug. "YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Yeah it worked." Marco replied as he looked at Star who had her forehead dug into his hoodie. "I'm home."

As Star and Marco embraced, they failed to notice the figure still standing nearby looking at them as they hugged. "Uh … am I … interrupting?"

* * *

 **And that's the end, see you all next week for the final chapter!**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	11. Chapter 10

**And here we have the final chapter of this story of mine, I hope everyone who read it enjoyed.**

 **allen Vth: Well, like I said, it was supposed to be a part of the chapter before it before I made a mistake.**

 **imhere4svtfoe: Oh, it's going to be awkward all right.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

Star snapped her head up, to see young Moon staring at them, before jumping to her feet and pulling Marco up as well. "Oh, I didn't see you there … you must be … Moon." Star paused then laughed. "I mean of course you're Moon, I knew that, I just … that's your name and all so I guess … hi Moon?"

Moon was a little timid, trying not to say something, or ask something that might mess with the timeline. "And you must be the one everyone is calling Romance Advice Tree."

Marco held back a laugh as Star pouted. "Yeah, that's … not my name."

"Uh … okay … I mean I shouldn't really stay here much longer so-"

"Yeah!" Marco chimed in. "Yeah, let's not push our luck."

"Right." Moon gripped her wand and took a deep breath as she held it into the air. "Tempricico Returnious Chrono Rewind!"

Another bright light appeared, only this time, it only enveloped Moon; leaving Marco in the time period where he belonged. "Well I'm glad that's over." Marco said as he stretched his arms. "I was worried that I might cause some damage to the time stream."

"Romance Advice Tree?" Star asked as she leered at him.

"Oh, come on!" He shot back. "That was the name you told them the last time you went into the past!"

Star crossed her arms and pouted again. "We need to stop messing with time."

"You can say that again." Marco replied. "I mean can you imagine if your parents had named you Romance Advice Tree?"

"I'd rather not."

"But it would have been so funny, you walk into school for your first day of class and say, 'Hi, my name is Romance Advice Tree, and I'm a magical princess from another dimension!'"

"Please don't."

"And then everyone just stares at you all confused and what not, unsure if you're being serious or just pulling their leg."

"Can we change the topic? Please?"

"Oh sure, how about why did you send me into the past to begin with?"

Star silently looked away as she sucked in her lips. "Hmmmmmm …"

"Were you trying to change something? Like … wait, did this have anything to do with your confession?"

"WHAT? No, why would I do that?" She asked as she played with her wand. "I mean that would be totally irresponsible of me, and who knows how that would have affected my battle with Toffee and what not."

Marco continued to look at her suspiciously. "Okay, look, I was practicing and didn't know what it did, I mean it's not like all the spells in those notes are perfect or anything."

Marco sighed and shook his head. "I guess that makes sense, but maybe it's time to put those notes away. You know, before something worse happens?"

"What could be worse than hearing about how my mom flirted with my crush?"

"You want to find out?'

Star shook her head. "Good point."

"Are we interrupting anything?" River asked as he stood at the doorway. Both Star and Marco looked over to see River and Moon looking at them, waiting for them to notice their presence.

"MOM! DAD!" Star announced.

"Hi River, hi Moon." Marco greeted nervously.

"Hello Marco." River greeted. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise." Marco replied. "I … uh …"

There was a long awkward silence among them as River and Moon shared a look. "I … it was nice … to have met you." Said Moon.

"Yeah … it was." Marco replied.

"Well … we have other things that need taking care of." Moon said as she walked out of the room.

"Yes, there is still much work to do after the battle for Mewni." River said as he followed.

Soon enough, both Star and Marco were left alone in the room as another awkward silence took over.

"I guess … we do need to talk about … some things." Marco began.

Star nervously kicked at the ground as she tried to avoid Marco's eyes. "I … I guess you're right … where do we start though?"

"How about … with I don't know."

Star giggled but as soon as she opened her eyes again she saw that Marco wasn't laughing. "Wait, that wasn't a joke?"

"No … it wasn't." He replied. "It's … my answer, I guess. I don't know how I feel about you because … it never really crossed my mind; sure I like you and all that but … it never really occurred to me that I could think about you as more than just a friend." Marco let out a sigh and shook his head. "But that's all irrelevant right now, I'm dating Jackie and it's not like I'm not in love with her anymore."

"I figured."

"Yeah so … I can't give you an answer … I'm sorry."

"It's okay Marco." Star began as she smiled weakly. "I … didn't tell you because I thought we could be together."

"So then … we just go back to the way things were?"

"If you want to."

Marco nodded as he looked away. "Yeah, let's … just pretend that never happened."

Star looked at him as she felt a cold feeling form in her gut. "Yeah … just like song day."

"Yeah … just like song day."

Star smiled and gave Marco two thumbs up. "Great!"

"Great!" Marco replied as he also gave her two thumbs up.

"Great!" Star put her hands down and walked out of the room.

When she was well out of earshot, Marco turned back around and looked at the doorway where Star left before letting out a sad sigh. "Great."

* * *

 **And that is the end of this story … yeah … that's how it ends … what? I wrote this before the third season started, what did you expect would happen? I was more focused on my other story that is currently going on (even though it turns out that both of them are falling short) so I wasn't focused on making Starco happen in this one. In all honesty, I was trying to make it so that this story could have still been cannon if I had managed to post it** ** _before_** **season three fully started, but I wasn't able to make it fast enough so … here you go. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the other story updated.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


End file.
